


不如你

by SuFeng2017



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017





	不如你

这是他们的最后一次宣传访谈，Ben看着谈笑风生的英国人，觉着有点可惜，即使知道之后还有正联的拍摄，但毕竟不再是他们两个的主场，Henry虽然没再表现出不情愿的样子，却也没有明显的迎合。

他有些走神，整个访谈几乎全是年轻人一个人在那边回答主持人的问题，他只是有一句没一句的搭着，他在后台拉住了年轻人。他知道，再不说，可能就再也没有机会了。他知道Henry认为自己只是玩玩，他一开始的时候，也不过是抱着半消遣的心态去和年轻人相处，毕竟在娱乐圈摸爬滚打这么多年，潜意识里早就断定了自己和Henry是不可能在一起的，就当当床伴有什么不好呢，逗年轻人的时候也能看到年轻人绯红的脸颊，不过深的交往，对两个人都好，只不过是有些过度的关心了，这个人太能够吸引他人的目光，导致自己都不由自主的去关心他，这一点点的，心态就变了。

琥珀色对上海蓝，两人瞳孔之间的异色都相得益彰，Ben盯着Henry的眼睛失了神。直到手里的拉扯感把他拉回现实。年轻人已经皱起了眉，碍于旁边还有工作人员也不好发作。Ben叹了口气：“我真的挺喜欢你的，甚至有点爱你。我已经离婚了，你不考虑一下我吗？”

年轻人睁大了澄澈的双眼，一把甩开了年长者，他压低了声音，如大提琴的絮絮低语：“MR.AFFLECK.我不知道您在想什么，但是这种事情我想您比我更清楚。”Henry转过身就要走，却被Ben扣住了肩。他以为Henry会有一点喜欢自己的，年轻人偶尔深情的眼神，和时常停留在自己身上的视线不像是假的。一旁的工作人员忙着整理器材，一切都要结束了，Henry搭上Ben的手：“先回酒店，好吗？”

烈性的威士忌一直从口腔烧到胃部，Ben又给自己倒了一杯，发现年轻人只是拿着杯子，一口都没喝。Henry举杯示意，而男人停下了。“我在等你的答案。”Ben发现自己的声音有些沙哑，大概是酒太烈，烧的喉咙有些不太舒服。纯正的俄罗斯威士忌……“我想您只是一时转不过弯来，我敬你，畏你，一开始的时候还有些喜欢你，可我从来没有爱过你。”Henry浅浅的笑了一下，把酒杯放在了一旁的桌上，“我想，我们之间至少有一个人要清醒。”

Ben静默不语，只是又再次倒满了酒。而优雅的英腔还在继续“我不喜欢您，先生，你有你的家庭，我有我的事业，之前那样荒唐的事情我可以当作没有发生过，超人和蝙蝠侠是世界最佳拍挡，而我和您之间有着不可逾越的距离，是不可能的。”

酒店房间空空荡荡，Henry的助理早就已经理好行李，全部带走了。他们都是今晚的航班，这时候本该已经抵达机场了。两个西装革履的男人一个倚着桌子，一个坐在椅子上，整个房间里只有他们两个人的呼吸声。Ben喝干杯中酒，轻轻地放在桌子上“你说得对，我可能是老了，可能蝙蝠侠有点爱着超人，我只是入戏太深。”

那之后Ben全心投入了新的电影，也不时去酒吧喝喝酒。偶尔想起Henry，也不过是觉得可惜。自幼的好友发现了他的不对劲，因为问不出原因也就只好作罢。而正联的拍摄很快排进了日程。相较于BVS时期，剧组变得热闹起来，Ezra有着年轻人的活力，愈发显得Henry的沉静。啊，其实他也已经三十多岁了，Ben有种恍然的感觉，不再是初见时那个男孩了，他身上英国人的特质一点点显露出来，在一群美国佬之间显得与众不同。Jason总喜欢从背后抱Henry，年轻人也只是淡淡笑着，从一开始的略带惊讶与不适变成后来的习惯和回应。他其实是个十分被动的人啊……Ben坐在一旁看着，觉得自己之前都没有真正看到年轻人的本质。

他从来都不是主动的人，却有着自己的固执。当初是在怎样的心情下才和自己有了第一次，又是抱着怎样的心情打出那个电话，自己的态度，大概在很多不经意的时候都伤害到了他。

幸而他们的房间依旧相隔不远。年轻人还是开了门，顺从的接受着亲吻，比之前更加柔软，不曾有一点抵抗，甚至在做到兴起时会迎合自己的动作。为什么得到了还会贪求更多呢，男人咬住年轻人的后颈，用力到会留下痕迹。“你干什么……”Henry捂着被咬的地方，眼里还带着水雾。Ben将手放在了年轻人的胸乳之上，那里比之前更加饱满，依旧覆着细细软软的绒毛，他也不敢下重手，只是轻轻地划着圈，直到那里充血挺立。

润滑剂糊了一手，熟悉的粘腻感和高热。似乎是被过长的前戏磨掉了耐心，年轻人费力的转过头看他，笑的轻佻，他从来没见过Henry这样笑，即使是秘密特工里的solo也不会带有这样过分的笑意，“怎么了，daddy，不想要我吗？”嫣红的舌尖舔过虎牙，就连那人眼角的嫩红都在刺激着他。男人咬了牙，指尖重重地按上那个突出的腺体，生理性的泪水几乎是立刻就蓄满了那双眼睛，可年轻人还是维持着那个该死的弧度，透出一点满不在乎和挑衅的意思。

他掐上年轻人的腰，也不在乎是不是会留下痕迹，只是狠狠的，将性器埋入年轻人的体内。充分开拓过的肠道勉强容纳了过于粗长的性器，Henry将脸埋进枕头，闷闷的英腔带了些喘息，因为男人的撞击而断断续续，“你以后……啊，不要来，找我了。”

年长的男人只觉得酸涩蔓延了整个胸腔，“我为什么不能来找你，这是你欠我的。”是你欠我的，是你在第一次见面的时候诱惑我，是你主动的开始了第二次，是你整日在我眼前吸引我的注意力，怨恨与狂躁驱使着他一次次用力地撞进那个地方，每一下都毫不留情。Henry被顶得喘不过气，快感和痛感让他神志模糊，偏偏就是硬撑着，不想顺了男人的意。他甚至想要反驳，却只能发出破碎的呻吟，泪水不间断的滑落，他分辨不清那究竟是生理上的刺激还是什么该死的委屈。膝盖跪得生疼，小腿酸麻，可是还是颤抖着弓起了腰，在没有碰触的情况下释放。挛缩着的肠道绞紧性器，微凉的精液灌满小腹，后颈刺痛，男人在留下痕迹的地方下了重口，Henry也懒得去摸，那里一定是碎了。

那之后Ben再没有找过Henry，生活依旧，闲散或忙碌，成功或失败，只是再没有那样的荒唐。

只是当他坐在驾驶座上，喝着咖啡，等着红灯，只觉得碌碌一生，竟真不如一时荒唐。


End file.
